


Kylo's Hole Is The Goal

by BoStarsky, sunnywritesstuff



Series: Assorted Kylux [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kylo Ren, Oneshot, Public Claiming, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: Hux scoffed at how ridiculous it was, otherwise perfectly sane people spurred on by an unquenchable lust that couldn’t even be sated with the most powerful suppressants. Hux himself never took part in the “festivities”, spending nearly every mating season in his room and committed to being one of the only people every year that was left unmated and unbothered by the end of mating season. Instead of caring for a pregnant Omega or running to the bathroom to be sick every morning, Hux went on with his day, business as usual, thankful he was safe for another year.And then Kylo sends him a message. Hux quickly puts down his datapad, rising and nearly punching the button to open his door before making a break for the command centre.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Kylo's Hole Is The Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Derived from an RP we did- Bo is Kylo, Sunny is Hux.
> 
> TW for a brief bit of violence where an unnamed character is punched in the face. Otherwise, enjoy!

Of course Kylo has been aware of the season, every Omega is, even in the permanent frost of Starkiller base the effect is felt. And Kylo is most definitely feeling it. So are the other Omegas in the command centre, several of them already locked in passionate embraces with fellow officers. Though his mask filters out most of the smells, the sounds are a different matter entirely. Loud moaning and the slapping of baked flesh has him feeling slick and flushed. Fearing the repercussions of going into heat and knowing he’s well on the way Kylo makes a desperate choice. Unlocking his datapad he sends an urgent communication to General Hux saying he’s needed in the command centre right away.

Meanwhile, Hux is hard at work tapping away at his datapad, desperately trying to follow up with loose ends to no avail. Stars, Hux absolutely despises mating season. Typically, if they were anywhere else but Starkiller, Omegas would be outside rolling in the grass and in flowery meadows being bred to their hearts’ delights by Alphas spurred into furious ruts. However, this was not that reality. There was an incredible amount of work that needed to be done daily to keep things up and running. To Hux’s dismay, no one was answering their messages or at their stations... And he knew exactly why.

Hux scoffed at how ridiculous it was, otherwise perfectly sane people spurred on by an unquenchable lust that couldn’t even be sated with the most powerful suppressants. Hux himself never took part in the “festivities”, spending nearly every mating season in his room and committed to being one of the only people every year that was left unmated and unbothered by the end of mating season. Instead of caring for a pregnant Omega or running to the bathroom to be sick every morning, Hux went on with his day, business as usual, thankful he was safe for another year.

And then Kylo sends him a message. Hux quickly puts down his datapad, rising and nearly punching the button to open his door before making a break for the command centre.

Kylo is panting inside his mask, every layer of his robes adding to the unbearable heat inside his body. Slick is dripping down his legs and he can see feel the desire in the room. It’s like a thick fog, and several of the unmated Alphas are looking his way. It’s making him uneasy, desperately hoping Hux gets here fast. With him in this state, there’s no knowing if he’ll be able to resist any other Alpha— if he even wants to. A particularly strong wave washes over him that has him curling in on himself and moaning. One of the Alphas take a step towards him and he immediately pushes them away with the force not caring if they live or die, had they gotten any closer he might have rolled over and let them have their way.

During his mad dash to get to the source of the issue, Hux's senses are tempted by the faint smells of Omegas in heat drifting around the base. Thank the stars they have a top-notch air filtration system in the base or Hux might not be able to control himself. He's confident he'll be able to keep his own head while he attends to the apparent emergency at hand. He's smelled plenty of Omegas in heat before, what makes today different?

It’s so kriffing warm Kylo doesn’t think he’ll be able to stand it for much longer, fumbling with the locks on his mask even though it’s the only thing keeping him sane right now.

Hux rushes in, recoiling back as the sickly sweet punch of Omega scent assaults his senses. Apparently, the air filtration system on the command centre is overwhelmed with the stench of sex. Hux instantly begins to pant, his body and biology taking over amidst the scene. A young Omega cadet yanks on his pant-leg, begging and slurring so much Hux can't understand his words. Before he can scold the boy for being so unprofessional, an Alpha half-roars half-screams at him to back off before dragging away the cadet boy. Hux refuses to watch the Alpha claim his prize, but the gleeful squeals of the Omega are enough to know what's going on.

His eyes finally lock onto Kylo who looks like he's been dying underneath his mask. Hux watches a nearby Alpha charge at Kylo, grabbing onto his arm. Something feral lights up in Hux as he rushes over, landing a clean side-hook into the Alpha's jaw. "Get off, scum! This one's mine," Hux felt himself bare his teeth at the livid Alpha, "Lowly mongrel, you think he wants to breed with the likes of you?"

Hux’s voice is like salvation, Kylo drunkenly pulling on the high collar off his robe, skin sticky with sweat. “Hux, please,” he pants, tearing at the confining fabric. It rips, letting cool air onto his neck that has him tearing at the rest of his robes, desperate to present himself for the taking.

The other Alpha is off to claim a different Omega, so Hux feels it's safe to grab onto Kylo now. Ripping and tearing his robes off, Hux yanks him towards the front of the ship. Surprisingly, no one else has occupied the spot. "Go, do it. I want to see you present, Omega. If you're going to call me here to take you, at least do it right," Hux hisses impatiently, now trying to work off his own clothes.

Kylo could die from happiness at being free of his stifling robes, his cock rock hard and jutting out. Sinking to his knees he puts his head to the floor and presents, panting and whining as his slick drips onto the polished floor.

Hux wrangles his pants to his knees, managing to get his jacket off and throwing it to the side. Another Alpha approaches, but before he can try to drag Kylo away, Hux is grabbing Kylo by the neck and thrusting into him in one furious stroke.

The second Hux is fully seated Kylo comes, sobbing into the floor. It feels so good he can’t process it, the Force crackling around him.

"Filthy thing," Hux mutters in his ear as he begins to thrust into him at a brutal pace, biting and nibbling over Kylo's neck, "I haven't even knotted you, yet."

His first climax didn’t even take the edge off, Kylo mewling as Hux fucks into him. The air around them is thick with pheromones and the musk of sex, Alphas grunting and Omegas squealing, it’s intoxicating.

"Mm, listen to you," Hux groans as he slams into Kylo particularly hard, the slick heat clenching down on his cock feeling amazing, "Such a little slut for me, aren't you? Everyone can hear how much you want me." Hux almost can't believe the vile things coming out of his mouth, but there won't be any stopping now.

“Yes, fuck yes!” He’s so close to coming a second time, Hux’s thick cock filling him perfectly to the brim. He can’t wait to be knotted and pumped full of his come, bred so deeply he’ll be leaking for days.

"I have a good idea," Hux's breath is hot on Kylo's neck as he slows down briefly enough to drag Kylo off the floor and shove him into the control panel, "Let's let the whole base hear how much you want my knot in your slutty hole." With that, he rolls Kylo's cheek over the button on the base-wide comm, the sounds of heavy breaths and moans now echoing from between Kylo's lips all over the intercom.

Knowing that everyone can hear Hux claiming him loud and clear has Kylo coming a second time, streaking cum along the front of the control panel. “Please knot me, General...” he pants, pressing back against Hux to get him as deep as he can go.

"Oh, I will, going to breed you so well," Hux pants as he fucks into Kylo as hard as he can, "The whole galaxy can see you now, Kylo." He points Kylo's face to look out the window while his chin rests on the comm button. Soon, Hux's climax catches up with him, his hips slamming into the pleasure-high Omega bent over the control pad, "Going to make you mine..."

"Kriff," Hux groans deeply, feeling his knot beginning to bump against Kylo's hole, "Going to fucking knot you so good."

Hux’s knot pressing against him might just be the best thing he’s ever felt. Kylo wails when he pushes past his rim, the knot stretching him to the point of pain. At that moment he wants nothing more than to be filled with Hux’s cum, to have him bite and claim him for life. “Claim me, I want you to claim me,” he whimpers, exposing his neck.

Kylo didn't have to ask again as Hux lets out the most feral growl he thinks he's ever heard escape from his own mouth. Sinking his teeth into the plump gland on Kylo's neck, he groans loudly as he paints Kylo's insides with his seed. A few weary cheers arise from nearby Alphas and Omegas which reminds Hux where he is as the cascade of pleasure washes over him. Hux ignores them, only focusing on the elation of having his knot squeezed by Kylo's slick hole.

He can’t do much more than whimper and moan, the console and Hux the only things keeping him from slumping to the floor. Every pulse of Hux’s cock brings with it a new spike of arousal, Kylo coming for a third time and clenching tightly around the knot. It’s like Hux is surrounding him, his mate now, the bite on his neck throbbing hotly and reminding him of what they’ve done.

Hux lets out another feral moan as Kylo's walls clench down impossibly tight on his cock, his fingertips digging into Kylo's hips. "Kriff," Hux gasps out onto his mate's neck, "What have we done, Kylo?"

  
Despite the gravity of the situation he’s happy, there’s no one else in the galaxy he’d rather have mate him than Hux. Even if the General is an asshole most of the time.

“What we wanted to,” What he wanted to at least, he can only pray that Hux feels the same way.

"Mm, alright," Hux is too blissed from his climax to argue at all. He lifts Kylo up, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down with his mate in his lap. By now, an audience has gathered and Hux hears the tinny sound of Kylo's wail being played back on someone's datapad. Hux makes up his mind that for once they can deal with that problem tomorrow. For now, he coils his arms around Kylo, knot still firmly lodged inside him as he leans back in the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot we wrote together if anyone is interested: 
> 
> [I Don't Like You, Let's Have Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271550)


End file.
